The Adventures of Crash Bandicoot and Sonic the Hedgehog
by Gage Mossberger 92
Summary: When Sonic and his friends are transported to N-Sanity Island along with the Chaos Emeralds and Central City, They meet new friends. How ever, there is Eggman and he teams up with Cortex. It's up to Sonic and Crash to stop them. I own nothing but the plot and OC's. Will Sonic and Crash win? Read and Review.


The Adventures of Crash Bandicoot and Sonic the Hedgehog

Prolog. After the defeat of Doctor Eggman and Doctor Cortex from Sonic the Hedgehog and Crash Bandicoot, they decided to form a plan together to get rid of their enemies of Crash Bandicoot and Sonic the Hedgehog. They used chaos control to move Central City to N-sanity Island Along with the chaos emeralds. This will work, said Cortex. I agree, said Eggman. We will ruel the world.

Chapter 1. On N-sanity Island at night, the Bandicoots were sleeping when they herd a sound. It was a crashing of a city and jewels falling from the sky, they thought. What was that, Coco asked. I don't know, Crunch said. We will look at where the sound was coming from tomorrow, Crash said. Ok, Coco said. The next day, Coco was going to school and Crash, Crunch, Aku Aku, and Rebecca were going to their friend's house. Wen it got to 2:30 PM, Coco was going home from school with her bag and laptop looking for Crash and said, Crash where are you big brother? No answer. Well I am going to go to the beach to finnish my work, said Coco. Meen wile, Crash, Crunch, Aku Aku, and Rebecca were at Aisling's house wondering what to do. Asher said, "We played every video game, watched every movie, and read every book. Aisling said,Try to watch TV. Really, Scot said, We will get bord even more. That is it, Aisling said. I am going for a walk to clear my head. Cyran said, "Maybe Aisling is right we should watch TV." Scot turned on the TV and said, there is nothing on but the news. Aku Aku said, Keep it on, there is something important. The news reporter Trisha James said, a city and seven shooting stars fell out of the sky last night and are still looking for mor information. This is Bandicoot news signing off. I am Trisha James saying, have a nice day. As Aisling was walking home very happy, she tripped and fell and said, "Ow." She picked up the jewel. She said, This jewel is the size of my fist. She took the jewel home and was on her way.

Chapter 2. Hey guys, said Aisling. Guess what I found. What is it? said Rebecca. Is it a gem? asked Crash. I am coming up to my room now. Aisling got to her room and dug the jewel from her pocket and showed her friends. They all said it is beautiful. Cyran said, "it's the same color of my hair." Lets try to get mor information of this jewl, Asher said. He placed the jewel in his identification processor, and then started to configure the setup in the machine. He then started to work on his laptop. "We will have all the details soon. It may take a while." He said,Then there was a knock on Aisling's bedroom door. Crash's friends Jim Bandicoot and his worm friend Jackie came in. "Hey, yo! Thought I'd drop in. Hope you all don't mind a friend!" A frightened girl with a bubbly creature by her side entered the room. She was frozen on the spot, while lost for words. Her huge, hazel eyes staring at all the bandicoots and Aku Aku in horror. Jim put his hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and crossed the room to sit, crouched on Aisling's bed. Strange, she didn't look like a bandicoot. She had long, droopy, floppy ears. She was beige, not orange, although her dress was. She also had a small tail, looked rounded. Her friend was light blue. He had huge, adorable, innocent eyes. He wore a little red bowtie. He also has what looked like a yellow bubble on top of his head. He was adorable, and his bowtie makes him a zillion times cuter! Every character had smiled and said hi to her. "What's your name?" Asked Tawna, The little girl, still, was lost for words. "Come, we won't hurt," Aku Aku reassured her. "C-C-Cream. This is um, my friend C-Cheese." The frightened girl squeaked. "Good to know," Crash said, cheerily, "How did you find her Jim?" "Simple. I was walking home from the dollar store after getting me and Jackie some sweets. I then found Dingodile, threatening the kid with his flamethrower, telling her to 'Hand it over'. She was frightened to death, crying even! So I then saved her by my spin attack on Dingodile's pack, exploding on contact. I then introduced myself to her, but still, she's frightened. Realising she won't be safe in Wumpa City, I took her here to Aisling's house, so here I am!" Jim explained. "Where did you come from, Cream?" Crunch asked, "I don't remember much, but all I do know is that chaos control had sent me, Cheese, Central city and all my friends here. We were fighting Dr Eggman, just like when we were sent to station square once." Cream replied, finding her voice at last, "Oh, I didn't get to know all your names yet." "All right, I'm Crunch, that's my bro Crash, my sister Rebecca, Aku Aku, Aisling, Asher, Scott, Cyran, Jim, Tawna and Jackie. There's another sister of mine, Coco, but she's not here right now. As of more of my friends Arco, Ax, Charlene and Tomm." Crunch introduced all his friends, one by one. "How many of your friends were sent here?" Aku Aku asked, "All of them. But there are so many, it would take all day to name them all. But i can narrow it down a little. There was Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Princess Alexandra, Julie, Ramone, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Princess Sally, Vector, Crystal, Big, E-123 Omega, Greg and Maizy, just to name a few. Even Dr Eggman, Mr Aku Aku." Cream answered. "Who is Dr Eggman?" Jackie asked, trying not to laugh. "Dr Eggman is a tall, scary, evil scientist who would do anything to destroy Sonic. He would also collect Chaos Emeralds to help with his evil plans." Crash thought for a moment, "That would be something Cortex would do." "Um, who's Cortex?" Cream inquired. "He's my creator, our creator. He created everyone in this room that's looking at you." He replied. "Cept me yo." Jackie interrupted. Crash frowned. "He collects the power crystals, or power stones if you'd prefer to call them that to hatch out his dirty deeds. When he created me, there was a fault in the Cortex Vortex used to convert me to evil. I was rejected from the machine and cast out from the now-destroyed Castle Cortex. Cortex wanted me dead. So he used my ex, Tawna over there, to bring me back while also sending out some of his evil Cortex Commandos to stop me. Sure enough, I came back, and stopped Cortex and his villains, destroyed that castle and saved Tawna." Crash explained, "That's sounds heroic." Cream smiled. " "Chao chao chao chao!" Cheese said. Only to find a letter later on that Tawna left me for Pinstripe Potoroo. She's in her teens, and I'm a child, so she thinks I'm too young for her." Tawna glared at Crash. "Gosh, is Pinstripe a Cortex commando?" Cream asked, happy at the conversation with her new friends. "Oh yes. He has a fully-loaded Tommy gun." "Ouch." Cream thought. "Hey, the scary guy Jim saved me from, is he a Cortex commando?" " Yep! Dingodile is one of the most dangerous of the lot." Scott replied. "He wanted me to hand over this." Cream pulled a jewel out of her pocket to show the gang. It was another Chaos Emerald! They looked at the yellow emerald in surprise. Meanwhile, in Central City, which was sent to N-Sanity island, Sonic the Hedgehog and some of his friends were in Tails' workshop. "Hmm..." Tails was looking at something. "What is it?" Sonic asked, "It looks strange," Ramone said, "I don't like it." Sulu Spider shuddered. "Doesn't look like a Chaos Emerald." Knuckles pointed out, "It's beautiful!" Rouge exclaimed. They were all examining a huge purple crystal Silver had found while looking around the island. Indeed it was strange, and inevitable that it was not a chaos emerald. "According to my research," Tails said, "I've identified the strange crystal. Yes, it's not an emerald. It is actually a Power stone, or a Power Crystal as some name it. Its properties and structure are both interesting. There is a large one called the Master Crystal too." "So, it's kinda like a rip-off of the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked, pulling a face. "No," Tails replied, "It's probably a counterpart of the Master Emerald." "Yep, interesting." Julie said, not listening, but looking around, "Hey, wait a minute! Where's Amy, Cream and Cheese?" Everyone turned around as if Amy, Cream and Cheese where going to appear out of nowhere. Most of them thought it was obvious that's they must've gone exploring. But no, Amy was separated from everyone, ending up in Wumpa city, losing her way, and Cream? Dude! We know where she and Cheese are! Coco was finished with her work. She finally looked up for the first time that afternoon. But something was not right when she glanced at Wumpa City's direction. It looked bigger. Coco blinked blankly, staring. Did it have something to do with Cortex? Was she dreaming? Was she going crazy, even!? There's only one way to find out! Coco got up. Laptop in one hand, bag over her shoulder, flower hair clip in hair. She was ready. She was going towards the city to investigate the strange add-on to Wumpa city. When she arrived, she looked at the buildings. Sure, they look like the Wumpa city buildings. But the people were what concerned her. They looked like humans. Why are they here? Where did they come from? Coco was standing there, dazed until..."SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU?" Came a shrill scream that nearly shattered Coco. Coco then was knocked to the ground. Ouch! She turned around to find a bright pink girl struggling to get up. She looked worried. She had bumped into Coco. "Oww." Groaned Coco, "Ow." The girl moaned, she then got up. "Oh! I'm sorry for knocking you down like that!" She picked up Coco's laptop and bag for her and handed them over. "Please forgive me!" "No it's cool!" Coco answered, and then proceeded to introduce herself. "I'm Coco Bandicoot! What's your name?" "I'm Amy Rose the Hedgehog! Nice to meet you Coco! I got lost for a little while when I was in a city of tailless orange foxes. I guess I must've found my way back to Central City!" "This place is called Central City?" Coco questioned. "Oh yeah, Tails' workshop is here and Cream lives here. I do too!" Amy answered. "What, alone? Sorry to ask, but how old are you?" Coco asked, shocked, "Nah that's fine, I'm 12 years old! And yes, I do live alone." "Wow!" Coco gasped in amazement. "Speaking of Tails' workshop, would you like to come and see the rest of my friends?" Amy asked, "Yes." The young bandicoot replied.

Chapter 3. Coco and Amy were heading to Central City. Amy Rose had led Coco Bandicoot down the many streets and turns in Central City. They then came to a large yellow building surrounded by a silver fence. Near the building, was a huge red biplane. It looked magnificent! Coco was quite impressed with all of this. Amy opened the door when everyone turned around. Amy stared for a moment, suddenly burst into tears and ran towards Sonic. "SONIC! I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU FOREVER!" Amy cried as she hugged a very anxious Sonic while smearing his face with kisses. Everyone else just stared at a plain, wide-eyed Coco now. She looked at all the strange animals that looked somewhat similar to Amy. Tails was the first to introduce himself. "Um, hello. I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails, for obvious reasons too!" Tails smiled as he showed Coco his two tails. "Hi! I'm Knuckles the Echidna! Guardian of the Master Emerald." Knuckles beamed with pride. Coco nodded. "And this is Sonic the Hedgehog! Sorry about Amy, she's so obsessive with him!" Tails introduced Sonic while apologizing about Amy. "What's your name?" Vector asked. "I'm Coco Bandicoot!" "Nice! I'm called Coco too!" Captain Coco replied. "I'm the leader of the Bugg Crew!" (Her species is unknown because you just see her face under a helmet with her brown ponytail sticking out). "So Coco, you are from this island aren't you?" Alexandra asked. "Why yes I am." Coco Bandicoot replied. "Then, would you know anything about this?" Tails showed the Power Stone to her. "Oh my God!" Coco gasped, backing away, "You found one of the power stones!" "There's more?" Shadow asked, "Yeah! 25 of them in total! They're very powerful when together! It's the whole reason why Dr Cortex wants them!" "Who's Cortex?" Everyone asked in unison, "Oh, he's an evil scientist who disrupts the peace on N Sanity island. He and his army of Cortex Commandos always try to retrieve the Power Stones to hatch out an evil plan." Coco replied. "Sounds like something Eggman would do." Sonic commented. Coco giggled, "Who's Eggman?" "He's an evil scientist just like Cortex. Only, he collects chaos emeralds to hatch out HIS plans. We always have to collect them before Eggman does." "There are 25 Emeralds like they are Crystals?" Coco asked. "Not really, no. Just 7 chaos emeralds, that's all." Came the reply. "I see..." Coco said when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Coco answered her phone. "Coco! It's me, Aisling!" "Aisling what is it? I'm in the middle of something." "I've called to say that we've found a special jewel about the size of my fist! Our new friend Cream has found one too! She claims it is a "Chaos Emerald"." "Oh my God!" Coco gasped. "We want you here to investigate the jewel further." "Ok! I'm on my way!" Coco hung up on her phone. "You're leaving?" Amy asked. "Uh, yes. My friend called. She found two, um, Chaos Emeralds." Everyone gasped. "She said someone called Cream had the second emerald when she gave it to her." Everyone gasped again. "Should we come too?" Tails asked. We were looking for the emeralds since we were transported here. Plus now we know where Cream and Cheese are." "Yes! I'm sure Aisling doesn't mind visitors!" Coco then hesitated, "But I don't know exactly where I am from Aisling's house. This city is huge, so I'm probably miles away from Wumpa City." "That's not a problem! We can take the Tornado!" Tails said, cheerfully, "I'll go," Sonic volunteered, "I have to. For the sake of the emeralds. I'm pretty sure Knuckles, Amy, Alexandra, Ramone, Julie and Shadow won't mind coming either. It would be nice to explore around your city, find the emeralds and meet your friends!" "Do we have to?" Shadow groaned, "You ALWAYS have to volunteer us!""Shadow, we have no choice." Alexandra pointed out. "We don't want Eggman finding out the location of the emeralds." "*Sigh* Fine. But I'm only coming for the emeralds." But Tails actually had something else to worry about: "But the Tornado can only fit two people in the seats, Coco will have to sit there. Sonic stands on the top wing anyway, so how will we expect everyone else to fit in?." Tails panicked a little bit. Ramone laughed, "Tails, I have the Bone-Braker..." The Bone-Braker, don't ask about the name, it is Ramone's starship. It's as purple as he is, it seats around 30 people and has over 1000 types of ammunition. It's not as big as something like the Blue Typhoon from Sonic X, but still quite powerful. No child under 13 is allowed to drive it at all. Ramone hates sluts too, so there is no chance of Crystal under any circumstance being allowed to drive his ship either. "Oh yeah!" Tails exclaimed, "That could seat everyone else." Tails jumped into the Tornado, Coco climbed in behind him, Sonic stood on top of the wings and Ramone and the others entered the Bone-Braker. Then both Tails and Ramone started their aircrafts up. Then both took off. Coco felt a little dizzy at first once the plane took off, but once they were in the air, she had nothing to worry about. She looked down at the humongous city beneath her. The people looked as small as ants and the vehicles looked just like toys. Coco gasped in awe of this. "It's a great view, isn't it?" Tails asked with a smile. "Yes it is!" Coco replied, smiling back. Sonic turned around, "We always take to the skies in this plane. It's been around since forever!" He winked at Coco. Coco was very happy indeed. She had made some nice friends today. And she watched the near-evening sky spread out like a huge pale orange carpet. The orange, it reminded her of her own friends, her family, her brother. Speaking of her friends, she had seen Aisling's house. It was quite hard to see due to the altitude, the clouds made it quite misty. "I think I see Aisling's house!" Coco pointed. "I gotta tell her I'm coming." Coco got out her phone and typed in Aisling's number. "Who is this?" "Aisling it's me Coco!" "Coco? Where are you?" "Up in the skies." "You're in the what?" "The skies. I'm in the Tornado." "The what-nado?" "The Tornado is a plane. My friend Tails is driving it." "Who is Tails?" Coco heard yelling through the phone. She kept hearing "It's my friend, Aisling!" or "They're coming to see me!" "Never mind, Coco." "We're coming to your house if that's ok." "Right, how many are coming?" "Eight, I think." "*Sigh* Okay. They can come too." "Really? Thanks Aisling!" "No prob! Gotta go, Cream's getting restless." "Ok! Bye!" "Bye Coco!" Coco hung up her phone. She then noticed something. "Why aren't we landing?" Coco asked. "We got nowhere to land." Ramone called through a speaker. "Well, maybe we can land near my house. There's an open jungle there. Then there is a path I take leading to the city, Aisling's house won't be that far." Coco explained. "Good idea." Tails said. "My house is down there," Indicated Coco, pointing her finger down to her slightly faded home. The Tornado and the Bone-Braker both landed on the edge of the dense jungle near a cream house with a red roof. "That's your house?" Sonic asked, jumping off the Tornado. "Yes, my family likes the peace and quiet away from the city." Coco answered. "Well, I know someone not far away from me that lives in a very quiet place too." Sonic said this jokingly as Knuckles glared at him. "Knuckles doesn't like you Sonic?" Coco asked. "Well, yes and no. Sonic sometimes does a lot of stuff to make Knuckles mad. It even escalates into fights, but Knuckles is still a good friend to Sonic, even if they are rivals." Alexandra proceeded to explain Sonic and Knuckles' relationships to Coco. "Ah." Coco nodded her head. She then pointed to a dirt path. "That path over there is the path me, Crash, Rebecca and Crunch take to go to the city. Aisling's house is near here anyway so it won't take long." "Crash, Coco, Crunch and Rebecca? Doesn't really have the same ring to it. Your sister breaks the alliteration found in your names." Shadow said. "And a black and crimson hedgehog breaks his arms if he doesn't be quiet." Amy glared at Shadow in the same manner as Knuckles did to Sonic. "Leave Coco alone Shadow." Coco made a gesture at the animals to follow her. She walked up the path through the trees down some streets and around a roundabout. She then stopped at a street with a row of houses. "This is the street where she lives." Coco pointed at the street name. "It's just...weird that you have a city next to a jungle." Ramone pointed out. "I know," She replied. "I get that a lot." She walked up to the porch of a large house with a white front door and she rang the black and white doorbell next to it. A girl with brown wavy hair answered the door. "Hi Aisling!" Coco waved at her. Aisling was studying the animals around her. "Coco, next time I do not want you to bring any boyfriends to my house, that's what your house is for." Aisling looked at her as if she'd gone stupid. "Excuse me! Which one of these do you think is Coco's boyfriend!?" Amy asked angrily. "Amy, I don't think she-" "I hope it's not Sonic!" Amy looked at her with such contempt. Aisling didn't care really, well, that's just Aisling in a nutshell. She never cares. "Sonic is MY boyfriend and he always had been, always will be! And I do not want anyone like Coco or you to even try to flirt with him!" "Amy, I'm not your-" "Please excuse my friend here." Alexandra said, apologetically. "She is so crazy about Sonic here. My sincerest apologies if she was being rude to you in any way." "Nah, that's fine." Aisling replied. "So...you're Aisling then?" Tails asked. "Yep! Who are you guys?" "I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails. The blue guy is Sonic the Hedgehog, that's Amy Rose, Princess Alexandra, Julie Hailia, Knuckles the Echidna, Ramone the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog." Tails introduced his friends, one by one. "Sweet. Come in! You'll have to come up to my room, though." Aisling invited them in. She led everyone up the stairs of her house until she came to a black door with a skull on it saying 'Keep out, or else!'. "I think I'm gonna like her." Shadow murmured quietly. Aisling opened the door. There sat Crash, a stunned Crunch, Rebecca, Aku-Aku, Asher, Cyran, Scott, Jim, Jackie, Tawna, Cream and Cheese. Coco, Sonic, Tails and their friends entered the room. "SONIC!" Cream shouted. "You came!" "Chao Chao!" Cheese said, happily. "Hello Coco!" Crash waved at his sister, not noticing his brother's strange behaviour. "That's S-S-S-S-Sonic the Hedgehog!" Crunch stammered. "What's wrong?" Rebecca asked. "I can't BELIEVE he is standing in this very room! He's famous! I have all the games, comics, merchandise, plushies and DVDs of his TV shows!" "Crunch, you're on air. We don't need you to pour out your feelings. You weren't crazy when Cream explained to us about him." Crash said, calming Crunch down. "I thought she was lying." Crunch admitted. "Hello." Julie said. "Hi! What's your name?" Crash asked. "My name is Julie, and that's Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Alexandra, Ramone, Amy and Shadow." "So nice to meet you all!" Cyran placed her hands on her hips. "My name's Cyran. That's Crash, Crunch, Rebecca, Asher, Scott, Jim, Jackie, Tawna and Aku-Aku. We're all bandicoots, except for Jackie, who's a worm." "That's awesome!" Ramone replied. "Yeah, there seems to be a lot of you bandicoots around here." Sonic said, wolf-whistling at Tawna, who giggled sexily. "Alright Sonic, lets get back on topic here." Knuckles glanced over at him. "We heard you found two chaos emeralds." "You got that right!" Asher took the emeralds out of the processor to show his new friends. Everyone gazed in awe at the beautiful emeralds once Asher brought them out. It was a good start! Two out of seven already? Get out of here! And Eggman does not know any of this. Or does he? At a base near the dormant volcano, Mount Wumpa, a shadow stood before a monitor with a radar showing all seven locations of the chaos emeralds. On a metal counter behind the figure was a stone key with strange writing on it, with a jewel in the centre. It looked very suspicious. What was it? The shadowy figure laughed evilly. Well well well, said Eggman. We have got the location of the remaining emeralds. That is good, said cortex. No one can stop us. Out of nowhere, Dingodile comes in and says, Cortex and Eggman, a power crystal and two out of seven chaos emeralds have been collected. "What?" said the scientists. How is that possible? Well, said Dingodile, "It looks like that the crystels and emeralds are scattered around the island, also the rabbit I try to get to hand over the emerald and a bandicoot found the two emeralds as well as a hedgehog finding the power crystel. We have to find the rest of those cristels and the emeralds, said Eggman and Cortex. Pinstripe, N-Gin, Entropy, Victor and Moritz, said Cortex. Guard the four emeralds. Eggman and I will find the last emerald and guard it.

Chapter 4. Back on N-Sanity Island, The Bandicoots and their new friends have looked at a monitor and saw Doctor Eggman and Doctor Cortex. The scientists said, attention all of you, I have a new plan in action, said Doctor Eggman. I am teaming up with a long time friend Doctor Cortex to take over the world. You think you guys can stop us? Ha ha ha ha ha, said the scientists. Sonic said, "That is not good at all." What are we going to do? said Coco. We must team up, said Aku Aku. That is a good idea, said knuckles. I agree, said Tails. Sonic said, "If we got started with the chaos emeralds and power crystals, I think that we should find the others." Good idea, said Coco. Since Silver found the first power crystal, he can find the other four in order to face a cortex commando that is guarding a chaos emerald, said Amy. Good idea too, said Aku Aku. Yeah, said Aisling. We have started with two chaos emeralds. Yup, said Crunch. Back at the bace near mount Wumpa, Eggman asked cortex, "since we know where N-gin, Entropy, and Pinstripe are, Where are Victor and Moritz?" Well, said Cortex, We must go to the Tenth Demention to get them. "How?" asked Eggman. We can go to my iceburg lab, said Cortex. That is a good idea, said Eggman. We must take a teleportation device that is at the iceburg lab, said Cortex. The scientists went from there bace to the Iceburg lab. They used the device to go to the tenth demention to find the evil twins. The Scientists said, Victor and Moritz we need your help. What is it? they said. We need you to guard a chaos emerald, said Eggman. Ok, said Victor and Moritz. By the way, it is greight to see you Cortex and the person who said to guard a chaos emerald, who are you? I am Eggman, he said to the birds. Glad to meet you, they said. Are you in? asked Cortex. Yes, the birds said. The birds, Eggman, and Cortex went back to the bace near Mount Wumpa. The birds were sent to the sixth emerald location to guard it. Back with the others, Coco and Tails built the Emerald tracker. Hey guys, said Coco. What is it said Sonic. We found the third emerald, said Coco. "It is guarded by Entropy." That is not good at all, said Crunch. I am going to go get Silver from Central City to help us, said Tails. Ok, said Coco. Tails went to Central City to get Silver and said, "Silver we need your help." What is it? said Silver. Eggman and Cortex are teaming up to take over the world by using the chaos emeralds and the power crystals. I am on the way, said Silver. Tails and Silver went back to Wumpa City.

Chapter 5. When Silver and Tails got back to Wumpa City, Tails Introduced Silver to the others. Tails introduced his new friends and said, This is Crash, Coco, Crunch, Tawna, Jim, Jacky, Aisling, Cyran, Aku Aku, Scot, Rebecca, and Asher. We are all bandicoots except Jacky who is a worm, They all said. Glad to meet all of you, said Silver. So you found the first power crystal? asked Crash. Yes, said Silver. That is goodd, said Crunch. We need you to find the other four crystals in order to face entropy, said Amy. Who is Entropy? asked Silver. Coco answered, "He is one of the Cortex commandos that workes with Cortex." So, are you in? asked Scot. Yes,said Silver, count me in. Silver found the other four crystals and met up with Entropy. Entropy said, "so you must be Silver." Yes I am, he said. Who are you? Entropy answered, "I am Entropy, the master of time, and I am guarding this emerald and you can't stop me." Yes I will, said Silver. The battle began and Silver won the battle and got the emerald and brought it back to his friends.

Chapter 6. At the bace near Mount Wumpa, the scientists found out that the third emerald was collected. I can't believe this, said Eggman. What is it? said Cortex. Another emerald was collected, said Eggman. Don't worry, said Cortex. We still have three more people guarding the emeralds as well as us guarding one too." You are right, said Eggman. Back with the others, Coco and Tails were tracking another emerald and said, "Guys we found another emerald and it is guarded by N-gin. What kind of equipment is he using to battle with? asked Sonic. Coco answered, "he is using an air craft with wepens." That is very bad, said Amy. I know, said Tails. How about this, said Coco. Tails and I will find the five power crystals and face N-gin in an air battle for the chaos emerald. Ok, said Crunch. I agree, said Crash. Me too, said Aku Aku. Tails and Coco found the five crystals to make it ten crystals collected in order to face N-gin. N-gin said, so Coco we meet again. Who are you with Coco? he asked. I am Tails, Tails said. So Tails allow me to introduce myself. I am N-gin, he said. I am guarding this emerald and you can't stop me at all. Yes we will, Tails and Coco replied. The battle began and the Tornado was shootting some lasers at N-gin's air craft and was distroyed allowing Coco and Tails to get the chaos emerald. They brought it back to their friends.

Chapter 7. At the bace near Mount Wumpa, Cortex and Eggman found that the fourth emerald was collected. There goes another emerald, said Eggman. Not again, said Cortex. We still are guarding an emerald. Plus we still have Pinstripe, Victor and Moritz guarding the other two emeralds. That is good, said Eggman. Now with the others at Wumpa City, Coco and Tails found the fifth emerald and said, there is another emerald and it is guarded by Pinstripe. Sounds very bad, said Knuckles. I agree, said Crunch. I will take it from here, said Shadow. Ok, said Coco. Good luck, said Ramone. Shadow gathered the five crystals to make it fifteen. He got a machine gun loaded to face Pinstripe. When he got to Pinstripe, he said So you must be Pinstripe. That is correct, he said. Who are you? Well, I am Shadow the Hedgehog, he said. I will take that chaos emerald. I don't think so, Pinstripe said. You want this? You must fight me, he said. The battle began with a shootting war with Pinstripe and Shadow. In the end, Shadow won the battle and got the chaos emerald and brought it back to Wumpa City.

Chapter 8. Now with Eggman and Cortex, well we lost another emerald, Cortex said. What about Pinstripe, N-gin, and Entropy? asked Eggman. They lost the battles from Silver, Coco, Tails, and Shadow, said Cortex. I am really mad, said Eggman. Don't worry, said Cortex. With Victor and Moritz guarding the sixth chaos emerald, we are still unbeatable. That is good, said Eggman. Now at Wumpa City with the others, Coco and Tails found the sixth chaos emerald and they said, hey guys we found the sixth chaos emerald. That is greight, said Ramone. Let's hope no one is guarding it this time, said Tawna. I agree, said Crash. About that, Tails said. It is guarded by parets. Can it be? asked Jacky. It is, said Coco. Victor and Moritz AKA The evil Twins. I thought I got rid of them, said Crash. They have a giant robot, said Tails. Well, it is going to take four of us to take that chaos emerald from them, said Ramone. Yup, said Asher. I will go, said Knuckles. Me too, said Shadow. Me three, said Ramone. Out of no where, Carbon Crash appeared. I will help too, said Carbon. Greight, said Cream. We will need the help we can get. The team of Ramone, Knuckles, Shadow, and Carbon gathered the five power crystals to make 20 total crystals before facing off with the evil twins. Well Well Well, The evil twins said. So it looks like you made it this far. Yup, Ramone, Shadow, Carbon, and Knuckles said. You must be Shadow, Knuckles, Ramone, and Carbon if that is correct. Yes we are, they all said. Well, we are Victor and Moritz, AKA the evil twins. You want this emerald, you got to get through us, they said. Bring it, Shadow said. The battle began in a three part battle with Knuckles distroying the power cells, Shadow distroying the wepens on the robot's hands with a missil launcher that Shadow had in his hand, and Ramone and Carbon powering another robot to distroy the evil twins robot. The battle was won and they got the chaos emerald and brought it back with them.

Chapter 9. No, said Eggman. What is it? Cortex asked. Sonic and Crash Bandicoot got six chaos emeralds, said Eggman. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself, said Cortex. That is it, said Eggman. It is up to us now to stop them. Yup, said Cortex. Now with Sonic and his friends, Coco and Tails found the last chaos emerald and the others saw a polar bear and a tiger cub. What are their names? asked knuckles. I don't know, said Sonic. Maybe Crash knows, said Amy. She asked Crash a question. What is the name of the polar bear and tiger cub? Amy asked. Their names are Polar and Pura, Crash answered. Thanks, Amy said. Hey guys, said Coco. We found the last chaos emerald. That is good, said Rebecca. Here is the bad thing, said Tails. It is guarded by Eggman and Cortex. Well Crash, it is up to you and me to stop them, said Sonic. You two need to find the last five crystals, said Coco. Both Sonic and Crash set off to find the last five crystals. Well, we found them, said Sonic. That is good, said Crash. They found the last five crystals in order to make a total of 25 crystals. They later found Cortex and Eggman. Well well well, said Cortex. Here we are again Crash. It is time to end this Cortex, said Crash. The battle of Cortex took off and Crash was able to finnish off Cortex, Cortex said, I will be back soon. Sonic used his attacks to distroy a smaller robot that Eggman had with him in it. Both Sonic and Crash won and got the last chaos emerald. Eggman said, I will be back. Soon Cortex and Eggman were in a big robot. Sonic and Crash used the power of the chaos emeralds and the power crystals to turn in to their super form. Eggman said, you can't stop me Sonic. The battle was won by Sonic and Crash again. They brought the last chaos emerald back to Wumpa City and use chaos control to get back to their home planet as well as Central City back to Mobius. All of Sonic's friends and Sonic said good by for now. We will meet again.

Epolog. Eggman and Cortex are now stranded in to space. They said, We will be back Sonic and Crash Bandicoot.

The end.


End file.
